Stay Still
by kuroshironimu
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Indonesia memang tidak menyukai Netherlands, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa lepas darinya? *NetherxIndoxJapan* Chapter 7: Daisuki
1. Introduction: Beginning

Oke... jadi, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya dan saya _amat sangat_ menunggu reviews dari para pembaca dan penulis-penulis lain yang sudah lebih senior dripada saya X3 R&R (read & reviews) ya...

**Summary: **Indonesia memang tidak menyukai Holland, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa lepas darinya? *HollandxIndoxJapan*

**Rating: **T for boyxboy

**Warning: **_human names use_ (banyak yang ngasal namanya )_, boyxboy,_ geje.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Matahari baru saja muncul di langit dan Rio Pratama sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan kepala pening. Kemarin, Dirk Louis menyuruh pria Indonesia malang itu untuk membereskan rumahnya yang hancur total karena ulah adiknya, Adolph Steichen. Orang Luxembourg itu datang ke rumah Dirk sambil membawa seseorang bernama Gilbert Weillschimdt—yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai 'Prussia Yang Luar Biasa' dan bersama-sama memporak-porandakan rumah Dirk dalam keadaan mabuk. Rio ingin sekali menolak namun dia sudah terikat dengan Dirk. Semua perkataan Dirk harus dipatuhinya. Diulangi lagi: _semua._ Tidak ada pengecualian. Dan Rio pun dengan terpaksa bergegas ke rumah orang Holland satu itu dan membereskan rumahnya dan menenangkan Adolph dan Gilbert sementara Dirk berdiam diri di kamar. Sungguh kakak yang bertanggung jawab.

Satu alasan mengapa Rio sudi mengurus Dirk karena dia adalah—katakan saja, pengasuh Dirk. Rio bertugas untuk menyiapkan makan, membereskan rumah, dan mengurus Dirk. Bisa dibilang Rio adalah _butler_ Dirk, tapi Rio tidak dibayar. Rio sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan semua itu dan pergi melancong ke negara-negara luar, tapi dia sepertinya dia tidak tega meninggalkan Dirk yang begitu santai di rumah begitu saja. Bisa-bisa rumah Dirk berubah menjadi bangkai kapal.

Rio menguap, dan terdiam sebentar, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi, sambil menggerutu tentang Dirk ("dasar Holland jelek..." "enggak manusiawi..." "malesan..." dan lain-lain...). Rio melihat pantulannya di cermin. Seorang cowok Indonesia biasa, dengan rambut hitam yang acak-acakan (dan sangat susah dirapikan) dengan mata hitam pekat dan wajah Indonesia sejati, walau kulitnya tergolong putih untuk ukuran Indonesia karena seringnya dia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Rio tersenyum pada bayangannya sendiri. "Selamat ulang tahun," katanya pada bayangannya sendiri.

Rio pun segera membuat sarapan untuknya sendiri (hanya roti dengan selai seadanya) dan bekal untuknya di rumah Dirk. Rio menutup pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya rapat, lalu bergegas ke bawah. "Selamat pagi, Rio!" sapa resepsionis apartemennya, Rio tersenyum padanya. "Titip kamarku, ya," kata Rio lalu mengambil sepedanya yang diparkir di parkiran di samping apartemen kecil yang ditempatinya, dan mengayuhnya ke rumah Dirk yang lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Rio memberhentikan sepedanya di depan gerbang rumah Dirk yang besar. Cowok Belanda itu memang kaya, Rio tidak tahu darimana semua uang itu mengalir. Rio memarkirkan sepedanya dan masuk ke dalam rumah Dirk lewat pintu belakang. Dia sempat menengok ke jendela kamar Dirk yang berada di lantai 2. Gordennya masih tertutup rapat dan tidak ada cahaya apa pun yang masuk atau keluar. Dirk memang sering bangun jam 8, tapi sekarang sudah jam 8 kurang dan biasanya Dirk sudah membuka gorden kamarnya walaupun masih ingin tidur.

Rio membuka pintu belakang dengan menggunakan kunci yang diberikan Dirk padanya dulu sekali, dan memulai rutinitasnya di rumah Dirk. Pertama, dia akan membuatkan sarapan untuk Dirk (tidak terlalu ribet... hanya _sandwich_ dengan banyak keju dan susu putih), memberikan 'pernafasan' pada rumah itu dengan membuka jendelanya, dan membereskan rumah (yang harusnya tidak perlu, karena tadi malam Rio baru saja membereskannya). Rio sudah terbiasa dengan semua rutinitas ini, hingga dia merasa tidak terlalu enggan seperti saat dia pertama kali melakukannya. Rio menghela nafasnya panjang. Dirk _memang_ lebih tua darinya, tapi sifatnya masih dibawah Rio. Rio pun teringat sesuatu...

_Hari masih pagi di Hetalia Academy, dan Rio berjalan gugup di koridor asrama. Hari ini, dia resmi seorang murid di akademi bergengsi ini dan mendapat status murid baru. Dia sebenarnya agak heran dengan sistem pembagian murid di Hetalia Academy, dimana satu negara diwakilkan oleh maksimal dua orang siswa dan bahwa kelas dibagi berdasarkan benua: Asia and Australia Class, Europe Class, Africa Class dan America Class. Sementara sistem asrama disusun acak, oleh Kepala Sekolah ataupun oleh para anggota OSIS. Hal yang lumayan membuat Rio kagum adalah gedung-gedungnya. Satu gedung satu kelas, asrama dipisah menjadi dua gedung, dan ada gedung khusus yang berisi lab, perpustakaan, kantin, dan lapangan _indoor_. Aktivitas _outdoor_ di sekolah ini hanyalah olahraga dan aktivitas berkebun yang diadakan dua kali sebulan._

_Di kertasnya tertulis bahwa dia sekamar dengan Dirk Louis, siswa yang mewakilkan Holland, dan satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Pertamanya, Rio ingin protes. Kenapa anak baru seperti dia harus berada satu kamar dengan senior? Tapi Kepala Sekolahnya, Octavian Vargas, hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan dari Dirk._

_Rio pun terpaksa mempercayai kata-kata orang itu dan berhenti di depan sebuah kamar bertuliskan 'B5'. Rio mengecek lagi kertasnya dan menemukan bahwa Dirk Louis ada di kamar B5. Menarik nafas, Rio mengetuk pintunya. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang membuka pintunya. Dia lebih tinggi dari Rio, dengan mata berwarna hijau tua dan rambut gondrong bergelombang berwarna emas cerah. Mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain. "Siapa kau?" tanya cowok itu lantang. Rio langsung menunduk. "Err... saya... Rio Pratama... anak baru... katanya... kamar saya... disini..." kata Rio gagap._

_Cowok itu memandangnya sebentar. "Oh, kau," kata cowok itu, suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar pelan dan tidak bersemangat. "Aku Dirk Louis. Masuklah," ajaknya, meninggalkan Rio di ambang pintu. Rio langsung masuk ke kamar dan melihat sebuah kamar yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Yang dia tahu, kamar asrama di akademi sehebat ini pastilah sangat nyaman, luas, dan rapi. Tapi kenyataan yang dilihatnya di kamar Dirk adalah berantakan. Kamar Rio di Indonesia berantakan, tapi sepertinya lebih parah punya Dirk._

_"Apa kau tidak pernah membereskan kamarmu?" tanya Rio keheranan. Dirk menggeleng santai._

_Rio menghela nafas._

Rio hanya nyengir saat mengingat kejadian itu, pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang cowok Holland yang dia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan untuk melihat. Sejak itulah Rio menjadi seseorang yang mengurus Dirk dan mengurus kamarnya, lalu berkenalan dengan dua adik angkat Dirk, Michelle Verhofstadt yang mewakilkan Belgium dan Adolph Steichen yang mewakilkan Luxembourg. Michelle dan Adolph mempunyai perawakan yang sama dengan Dirk, dengan perbedaan tentunya. Rambut Michelle pendek bergelombang dengan bandu hijau yang menghiasinya, sepasang mata berwarna hijau dan rambutnya berwarna kuning emas. Michelle adalah perempuan yang bersemangat dan selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Dirk, dan berteman baik dengan Rio, karena kebetulan mereka seangkatan walau berbeda kelas. Di lain pihak, Adolph berambut pendek dengan warna yang sama seperti Michelle, mempunyai mata hijau muda yang terkesan menusuk. Hobinya mabuk-mabukan, Rio sempat melihat botol-botol bir kelas atas yang disembunyikan di kamarnya saat Rio berkunjung ke kamarnya.

"Ah," gumam Rio, memukul kepalanya sendiri. _"Apa sih yang kupikirkan?"_ pikirnya. _"Jadi _flash back_ gini..."_

Dia melihat jam di dinding, dan melihat bahwa ini sudah jam 11 pagi, dan Dirk belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Aneh... Rio langsung naik ke atas, menuju kamar Dirk.

Rio mengetuk pintu kamar Dirk. "Oi, Dirk!" panggilnya. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Dirk lagi, lebih keras dan lama, tapi masih tidak ada jawaban. Curiga, Rio membuka pintu kamar Dirk.

Satu hal yang dia sadari: kamar Dirk seperti baru saja diterpa topan. Rio sadar dia terlalu berlebihan, tapi kalau melihat sendiri kondisi kamar Dirk, tidak akan ada yang menyangkal. Buku-buku terbuka di atas lantai, berserakan dimana-mana. Meja kerja Dirk penuh dengan kertas-kertas yang sekarang sudah terbang ke sekeliling kamar. Sementara Dirk tertidur di atas kasurnya, tertutup rapat oleh selimut bermotif kulit sapi, di sekelilingnya terdapat botol-botol bir—bukan hanya di sekeliling kasur Dirk, tapi hampir menutupi seluruh lantai.

Rio berjalan ke arah Dirk yang masih tertidur pulas, dan membuka selimut Dirk dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dirk tertidur pulas, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dalam tidur tapi Rio tidak punya belas kasihan kalau berurusan dengan Dirk. "Dirk," panggilnya, mengguncang bahu Dirk pelan. Cowok itu tetap terlelap. Rio duduk di sampingnya dan mengguncang tubuhnya semakin keras. "Oi, Dirk, bangun! Dasar Belanda bodoh, ayo bangun!"

Dirk bergeming, matanya membuka perlahan dan menatap Rio. "Nah," kata Rio jengkel. "Kau tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang? Kau mulai berulah seperti orang yang patah hati, tahu tidak..."

Rio tidak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi saat tiba-tiba Dirk memeluknya dan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh dari atas kasur. Rio tergagap. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya marah, tapi Dirk hanya menatapnya sayu, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Rio. Rio bahkan bisa mencium bau alkohol pekat dari mulut Dirk dengan begitu jelasnya. Dirk memegang kedua tangan Rio. "Rio..." gumamnya pelan, dan wajahnya mendekati Rio...

Rio pun berusaha untuk memundurkan wajahnya, tapi tanpa dinyana Dirk tiba-tiba terjatuh di atas tubuh Rio. Rio hanya memandang Dirk yang—sepertinya—sudah kembali tidur di pangkuannya. Ini pertama kalinya Rio melihat ada orang yang masih mabuk setelah dia tertidur. Ragu, perlahan, dia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai kepala Dirk, sambil menggumam pelan, "Dasar bodoh..."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Ting. Tong._

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!" sahut sebuah suara dari dalam rumah itu. Kiku agak terkejut. Itu bukan suara yang biasa dia dengar tiap kali dia berkunjung ke rumah ini...

Pintu terbuka.

Mereka berdua terpaku.

"Rio-kun?"

"Kiku?"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Yosha~, _chapter_ pertama ditutup dan saya akan berusaha untuk meng_-update_ lanjutannya secepat yang saya bisa. Dan mungkin ada yang mau kasih ide cerita selanjutnya gimana, _request_ cerita, kritik, saran, dll., _reviews_ ya!! X33

Regards,

kuroshironimu


	2. Birthday Gift

Akhirnya~ _chapter _2! \o/ saya sudah dapet ide tentang _chapter_ ini sejak saya nulis _fanfic_ ini untuk pertama kalinya tapi entah kenapa baru keluar sekarang X3 penyelesaian _chapter_ ini juga didukung oleh _reviews_ positif dari para _readers_, dan saya masih menunggu _review-review_ lain ^_^

**Disclaimer: **masih, tidak punya Hetalia (_action figure_-nya aja saya ga punya, sedih)

**Rating: **T

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
**

"Umm... kau mencari Dirk?" tanya Rio ragu-ragu, Kiku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, masuklah dulu. Biar kubangunkan dia..."

"Ah, tidak perlu, Rio-kun!" kata Kiku cepat-cepat, Rio menatapnya. "Aku hanya ingin... memberikan pesanannya..." Kiku menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar, yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna _turquoise_. Rio mengerutkan kening. "Apa isinya?" tanya Rio heran.

"Maaf, tapi Dirk-san bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh memberitahukannya pada siapa pun," kata Kiku. Dalam hati, Rio menghela nafas panjang. _"Kiku pun tidak akan pernah berubah_," pikirnya.

"Ah, apa kau mau masuk dulu?" tanya Rio, rasanya aneh juga mempersilahkan orang masuk ke rumah orang lain sementara kita di rumah orang lain itu hanya berstatus sebagai "pembantu". Kiku mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah Dirk, sementara Rio menutup pintu. "Aku taruh ini dulu di kamar Dirk, kau mau minum?" tanya Rio pada Kiku yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu. "Apa saja boleh," kata Kiku.

Rio mengangguk dan beranjak ke lantai dua lagi. Dia sudah memindahkan Dirk ke atas kasurnya lagi, dan sudah membereskan kamarnya sampai benar-benar rapi. Dirk masih saja tertidur lelap, dan Rio menaruh kotak aneh itu di atas meja kerja Dirk, dan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat minuman untuk Kiku.

"Terima kasih, Rio-kun," kata Kiku saat Rio memberikannya minuman dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai Rio membuka percakapan, "Sudah lama juga, kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Standar," kata Kiku, tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan elektronik, 8 jam sehari ditambah lembur. Tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan tapi tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"24 jam bekerja di bawah atap rumah ini," kata Rio ogah-ogahan. "Dirk mendaulatku sebagai pembantunya, dan aku tidak dibayar."

"Pembantu?" ulang Kiku heran, Rio mengangguk. "Sebenarnya... aku sudah ada agenda untuk melanjutkan kuliahku ke Jerman... tapi aku tidak bisa pergi..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiku.

Rio hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kalau aku tidak ada, siapa yang mau mengurus Dirk dan Adolph? Michelle kan sudah pulang ke Belgia."

Kiku tersenyum kecil. "Kau sangat perhatian pada Dirk-san, Rio-kun."

Rio tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mungkin wajahnya agak memerah.

"Apa kau masih ingat waktu-waktu saat kita masih sekolah?" tanya Rio, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah, saat kau pertama masuk? Kau sekamar dengan Dirk-san, ya kan?" kata Kiku.

"Dan disambut dengan sangat ramah oleh Adolph," kata Rio, nyengir. "Aku masih ingat reaksinya saat Kepala Sekolah bilang kalau aku akan sekamar dengan Dirk."

"Dan Adolph-kun sekamar dengan Gilbert-san," lanjut Kiku, mengangguk kecil. "Aku dengar mereka akhirnya menjadi teman baik."

"Sangat baik," kata Rio. "_Sangat baik untuk memporak-porandakan rumah kakaknya sendiri dan membuat aku tidur hanya 3 jam." _

"Atau saat pertama kali aku melihatmu?" tanya Rio. "Saat itu kelas Kimia, dan Im Yong Soo _tidak sengaja_ meledakkan lab, ya? Dan dia bersembunyi di belakangku saat kau datang," Rio tertawa.

Kiku tersenyum. "Saat itu kau masih anak baru."

"Yah, dan Dirk langsung mengenalkanku pada murid-murid lain," kata Rio nyengir. "Dan Im Yong Soo langsung mendaulatku sebagai _miliknya_..."

Kiku menatap Rio yang asyik bercerita. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak melihat wajah tersenyum itu...

_Kiku sedang membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya, pekerjaan OSIS-nya baru saja selesai dan dia baru akan memberikannya pada Roderich saat Feliciano tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk ke ruang OSIS. "Kiku! Kiku! Gawat!" katanya panik. Pertamanya, Kiku hanya mengira cowok Italia ini akan bilang, "Kita kehabisan pasta!" tapi perkiraannya meleset. "Ada kebarakan di lab Kimia!" _

"_Apa?" kata Kiku otomatis, Feliciano mengangguk dan Kiku segera beranjak ke arah lab Kimia, diikuti oleh Feliciano. Menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, dia pun berhenti dan berbalik. "Err, Feliciano-kun, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" _

_Feliciano menatapnya polos, lalu, "Oh, ya! Aku harus memberitahu yang lain!" dan segera pergi menjauh. Kiku menghela nafas dan segera bergegas ke lab Kimia. _

_Murid-murid berlalu lalang di koridor yang mengarah ke lab Kimia, ada yang nekat ingin melihat dan ada yang ingin pergi sejauh mungkin kalau-kalau terjadi ledakan. Kiku pun melihat kebanyakan murid-murid yang sedang belajar Kimia sudah berada di luar, beberapa ada yang terkena luka bakar ringan. Di antaranya, Kiku melihat Rio yang terdiam menatap lab Kimia dengan Im Yong Soo di sampingnya. _

_Yong Soo melihat ke arah Kiku dan langsung memekik. "Hiee!! K-Kiku!" katanya panik, langsung bersembunyi di belakang Rio. Kiku menatap mereka heran. "Yong Soo, berhentilah bersembunyi di belakangku," kata Rio dengan nada lelah. "Ada apa?" tanya Kiku heran. Yong Soo langsung merikuk lebih kecil, tidak berani menatap wajah Kiku. _

_Rio menghela nafas, lalu berbisik, "Dia yang _tidak sengaja_ meledakkan lab."  
_

"Oi, Kiku? Kau mendengarku?" tanya Rio.

"Ah," kata Kiku, akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Maaf, Rio-kun..."

Hening.

Sampai suara _hand phone_ Kiku berdering. Kiku melihat ke layar _hand phone_-nya, lalu beranjak. "Permisi dulu, Rio-kun," dan agak menjauh dari ruang tamu, tapi Rio masih bisa mendengar percakapannya, walau tidak terlalu jelas.

"Heracles-san? Ada apa?

"Ah, aku sedang tidak sibuk...

"M-Malam ini?

"T-Tidak... bukannya aku menolak atau bagaimana...

"Yah, agendaku memang sedang kosong...

"Ah... kalau begitu, baiklah...

"S-Sekarang?

"Baiklah, Heracles-san, _mata ashita_."

Kiku menutup teleponnya, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu. "Maaf, Rio-kun, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" katanya, Rio nyengir. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau ingin bertemu dengan Heracles, 'kan?" wajah Kiku memerah. Rio nyengir semakin lebar. Ternyata hubungan mereka belum putus juga, dari pertama Rio masuk ke Hetalia Academy sampai sekarang.

"Oh ya," kata Kiku, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak sedang dari dalam jasnya dan memberikannya pada Rio. Rio mengerutkan kening. "Apa ini?" tanyanya heran, sambil mengantar Kiku keluar rumah. Kiku tersenyum. "Kau boleh membukanya kalau kau mau, Rio-kun," katanya. "Maaf menganggu, _sayounara_." Kiku pun pergi, Rio menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan heran.

Rio menutup pintu, menatap heran kotak yang diberikan Kiku padanya. Kotak ini terasa ringan, jauh lebih ringan daripada kotak Dirk. Dia menggoyangkannya perlahan, dan tidak ada suara berarti yang keluar. Heran, dia membuka kotak itu.

Sebuah _flash disk_, edisi terbaru, dengan motif salah satu tokoh _anime_ kesukaan Rio. "Whoa," kata Rio perlahan, mengangkat _flash disk_ itu seakan itu hanya khayalannya. Rio pernah melihat _flash disk_ ini saat dia berjalan-jalan bersama Lee, dan harganya tidak tanggung-tanggung: US$ 100. Rio memang menyukainya dan ingin membelinya, karena kebetulan _flash disk_ lamanya sudah terjangkit virus (gara-gara Dirk dan Adolph).

Rio pun melihat catatan kecil yang terselip di dasar kotak itu. Rio mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_Rio-kun,_

_Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf kalau kau tidak menyukai kado dariku._

_Honda Kiku  
_

Rio nyengir kecil. Yah, setidaknya ada satu orang yang mengingat ulang tahunnya...

"Hoo, Kiku itu memberikanmu _flash disk_ untuk kado ulang tahunmu, ya?" sahut sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pundaknya.

"Waa!!" Rio terpekik kaget, dan langsung berbalik.

Dia menganga, terkejut dan heran.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
**

Seperti yang sudah saya bilang, _chapter_ yang ini _ending-_nya menggantung X| dan kebetulan saya udah nyelesain setengah _chapter_ 3-nya jadi _fanfic_ ini mulai mendekati akhir (dimana-mana semua juga mendekati akhir) _review this or die!! _*Switzerland mode on* ^^ becanda!! Tolong _review _ya!


	3. Kiss?

Akhirnya... saya berhasil meng-_update_ cerita ini dan sampailah ke kita ke _chapter _3 ^^ sebenarnya saya sudah ingin meng_-update_ cerita ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi sialnya tiba-tiba _fanfic_ ini ter-_delete_ begitu saja—dan saya, bodohnya, tidak menyiapkan sebuah _back-up­_—karena itu saya harus mengulanginya lagi dari pertama. Yaah... liat sisi positifnya, bisa mengedit cerita ini sana-sini *kapan mulainya?!* oh ya, silahkan baca, dan _reviews_ amat sangat ditunggu ^^V

**Disclaimer:** masih tidak punya Hetalia (tapi saya punya sih, gambar-gambarnya. Bikin _flash disk_ penuh)

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Kau..." kata Rio kaget, menunjuk ke arah makhluk(?) itu. "Kau... Gilbert, 'kan?!"

Gilbert hanya mengangkat bahu, nyengir. "Lebih tepatnya, _Gilbert Weillschmidt yang luar biasa."_

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Rio dengan ekspresi O.o(1). Gilbert masih tetap nyengir. "Sejak kemarin. Aku tidur di kamar Dirk."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu tadi!" kilah Rio.

"Aku tadi ke kamar mandi dulu," kata Gilbert cuek. "Oh ya, tadi ada apa sih? Aku lihat tadi Dirk menerjangmu dan—"

"Itu bukan apa-apa," jawab Rio cepat, dan wajahnya agak memerah. Gilbert nyengir makin lebar.

"Bukan apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Rio menatapnya gusar. Gilbert tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Rio yang sudah alami berantakan. "Oh ya, aku lapar. Ada makanan tidak?" tanya Gilbert dengan nada memerintah.

"Kau bukan majikanku," kata Rio cuek, melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hoo," kata Gilbert jail. "Kalau begitu, mungkin aku harus memberitahu SEMUA alumnus Hetalia Academy yang mengenalmu kalau kau baru saja—"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Apa yang kau mau?" kata Rio cepat, wajahnya memerah.

"Hehe," kata Gilbert, nyengir (_"apa dia menderita kelainan wajah dimana dia tidak bisa berhenti nyengir?"_ pikir Rio). "Aku mau _pancake_~ dan yang cepat~"

Rio pun bersungut-sungut dan beranjak ke dapur, diikuti oleh Gilbert yang mengetahui bahwa ternyata ada satu lagi korban yang bisa dia jahili—selain adiknya sendiri.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Rio meletakkan sepiring _pancake_ ke atas meja—lebih spesifiknya, di depan Gilbert. Memasak cepat adalah keahliannya yang cukup berguna, dikarenakan dia tidak bisa memasak sesuatu yang terlalu ribet. "Ada sirup _maple_?" tanya Gilbert. Rio mengecek kulkas, dan menggeleng. "Dirk tidak terlalu suka _maple_, soalnya. Mau susu?" tanya Rio, menunjukkan sekotak karton susu sapi segar. Gilbert menggeleng dan mulai memakan _pancake_-nya, sementara Rio menuangkan susunya di gelas (ya iyalah, masa di piring) dan duduk di samping Gilbert.

"Kenapa kau suka _maple_, sih?" tanya Rio, meminum susunya.

"Enak," kata Gilbert simpel.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, sampai Gilbert berkata, "Kau bekerja disini, ya?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" balas Rio, berusaha terdengar cuek.

"Adolph," kata Gilbert enteng. _"Harusnya Michelle tidak memberitahunya..._" pikir Rio, dan tiba-tiba di otaknya terbesit pikiran untuk menyiksa Adolph dengan cara yang biasa dia lihat di film-film sadis seperti 'Saw'—biasanya dia mengasosiasikan korbannya sebagai Dirk.

"Begitulah..." kata Rio, menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan studiku ke Jerman, tapi yah..." Rio mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi...?" tanya Gilbert lagi, mencondongkan diri ke arah Rio seperti anak kecil.

"Eurgh, menjauh dariku," kata Rio, mendorong Gilbert duduk di posisinya semula. Gilbert hanya nyengir. "Terus? Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan studimu saja? Kau kan tergolong pintar di sekolah, pasti tidak sulit untuk masuk ke universitas tingkat atas."

"Hmm..." kata Rio, mengaduk-aduk susunya. "Aku... rasanya sulit juga meninggalkan Dirk sendiri... kau tahu, dia kan tidak kompeten, pemalas, slebor, de-el-el, belum lagi dia sudah terbiasa diurus olehku selama tiga tahun yang kaya dan solid di sekolah. Kalau Michelle tidak pulang ke Belgia sih, bukan masalah."

Gilbert memandangnya lama. _Pancake_-nya hampir tidak tersentuh. Rio berbalik ke arahnya, dan mengerutkan kening. "Apa?" tanya Rio defensif.

"Kenapa kau peduli banget dengan Dirk?" tanya Gilbert, _to the point_. "Kan kau bilang dia tidak kompeten, pemalas, slebor, de-el-el. Tapi toh kau masih sudi menjadi _baby sitter_-nya."

Rio tidak menjawab. "Aku..." kata Rio pelan. Apa yang harus dia jawab?

Gilbert hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Rio—lagi (mungkin itu sebab kenapa rambut Rio selalu berantakan). "Aku mengerti, kok," katanya. Rio hanya menatapnya. "Mengerti apa?"

"Sesuatu," sahutnya cuek, memakan _pancake_-nya.

"Apa?" desak Rio, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Gilbert dengan penasaran.

"Ah~ kau jadi seperti anak kecil begini," kata Gilbert ogah-ogahan.

"Kasih tahu aku," desak Rio lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu," kata Gilbert, menepuk kepala Rio. Rio hanya menatapnya bingung, sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Nanti juga kau tahu," kata Gilbert cuek.

Dan terdengar suara dering _hand phone_. _Hand phone_ Gilbert. Gilbert mengeceknya sebentar dan langsung memberikannya pada Rio. "Bilang aku sedang pergi atau kemana," kata Gilbert panik, dan langsung menjaga jarak. Rio mengernyitkan dahi dan melihat siapa yang menelepon. _Elizaveta._

Rio mengangkatnya, ragu. "H-Halo?"

"_GILBERT WEILLSCHMIDT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ teriak Elizaveta, sangat keras bahkan Gilbert mendengarnya seperti Elizaveta berteriak padanya tepat di samping telinganya (oke, ga sehiperbol itu).

"Umm... E-Elizaveta..." kata Rio pelan.

"_APA YANG SUDAH KUKATAKAN TENTANG 'MASUK KE RUMAHKU TANPA IZIN'?!!!! BERANINYA KAU MERUSAK BUKU-BUKUKU DAN MENGOBRAK-ABRIK KOLEKSI PANCI KESAYANGANKU!!!!!!!!! DAN KAU MASIH SEMPAT MENGOTORI KARPET RODERICH DENGAN BURUNG BODOHMU ITU!!!!!!!! DENGAN __**LUAR BIASA**__NYA!!!!!!"_

"Akhirnya dia mengakui kalau aku luar biasa," gumam Gilbert pelan.

Rio masih berusaha menenangkan amukan mantan seniornya itu. "Eliza—"

"_DAN KAU TAHU APA?!!!! KOSTUM YANG SUDAH KUBUAT UNTUK LUDWIG DAN FELICIANO__** HILANG **__BEGITU SAJA!!!!!!!!! DAN BEGITU KUTEMUKAN, KOSTUM ITU SUDAH TERCABIK-CABIK, BASAH, PENUH LUMPUR!!!!!!! DAN KAU MASIH SEMPAT MENCORET-CORET PIANO KESAYANGAN RODERICH!!!!!!! DASAR KAU ******, *******, ***********..."_

Gilbert bergidik mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Elizaveta.

"_Elizaveta!_" kata Rio sebelum dia mendengar kosa kata yang sudah melebihi level _"doomsday"_. "Ini bukan Gilbert. Ini Rio."

Hening.

"_R-Rio...?"_ tanya Elizaveta. "_R-Rio Pratama... teman sekamar Dirk yang itu...?"_

"Yah," kata Rio lelah.

"_O-Oh..." _kata Elizaveta kikuk. "_Umm... apa ada... G-Gilbert...?"_

Rio melirik sekilas ke arah Gilbert, yang langsung berisyarat _"aku pergi! Jauh! Lama balik!"_

Dan dengan diplomatisnya, Rio menjawab, "Gilbert lagi di WC." Yeah, tipikal orang Indonesia.

"_O-Oh..."_ kata Elizaveta. "_M-Maaf, kalau begitu Rio... umm... sampai nanti..."_

Dan telepon ditutup.

Rio memandang heran ke arah Gilbert. "Apa yang _sebenarnya_ kau lakukan?"

Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya nyengir dan menyerahkan piring kosongnya ke arah Rio. "Bisa minta _pancake_ lagi?"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Beginilah fakta sebenarnya:

Kemarin saat Rio mengantar Adolph pulang dengan minim perjuangan, minim keringat dan minim pakaian (maksudnya cuman bekel _t-shirt_ ama celana pendek doang), Gilbert memutuskan untuk bertamu ke rumah Roderich dan Elizaveta yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Dirk. Dia mengetuk pintu, namun tidak ada yang menjawab—tentu saja, dia mengetuk jam 2 pagi. Karena masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol, dia menyelinap masuk ke dalam lewat jendela dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan rak-rak buku berisi komik-komik _yaoi_ Elizaveta. Tanpa sadar, dia melemparnya asal dan akibatnya: ada yang nyemplung ke akuarium, terkena abu api di perapian—beberapa bahkan terkena percikan api yang belum mati—dan lain-lain. Merasa mual, dia pergi ke kamar mandi tapi ternyata dia sudah muntah di atas karpet Roderich, dan burung kecilnya pun ikut-ikutan. Belum selesai hal itu, dia menuju ruang piano Roderich dan mulai menulisinya _("bodoh" "idiot" "maniak piano" "bangsawan brengsek"_, dll_)_, dan masih sempat mengoprak-oprek kumpulan panci milik Elizaveta. Dia juga menemukan kostum Holy Roman Empire yang sepertinya jauh lebih besar dari ukuran sebenarnya juga baju _maid_ yang sangat membangkitkan nostalgia. Dia bertujuan untuk memberikannya langsung ke Ludwig dan Feliciano. Tapi saat dia keluar dia terjatuh di kubangan lumpur dan kostum HRE dan _maid_ itu tiba-tiba dimainkan oleh kucing liar. Menyadari bahwa dia akan berada dalam masalah besar, dia langsung kembali ke rumah Dirk dan menemukan bahwa Dirk juga belum tidur, lalu minum bir bareng.

"Lalu aku bangun, ke kamar mandi, dan saat aku kembali aku melihat—"

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, bisakah?" potong Rio, menghela nafas jengkel. Gilbert nyengir makin lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain sih kau ke rumah Roderich dan Elizaveta? Apa kau tidak puas juga dipukuli panci tiap hari?" kata Rio, mengingat dulu saat masih sekolah, dia selalu melihat Gilbert dikejar Elizaveta yang memegang panci, dan itu terjadi _tiap hari_.

"Aku hanya senang menggoda mereka," kata Gilbert, menyenderkan badannya di kursi. "Pasangan aneh."

"Tidak punya pekerjaan lain yang lebih berguna?" kata Rio.

"Yaah, lebih baik aku dibanding kau yang terus-terusan menjadi _maid_ disini," balas Gilbert, dengan cerdasnya. "Harusnya aku memakaikanmu baju _maid_ milik Feliciano saja, ya. Tambah wig panjang, dan kau akan sangat mirip cewek, bahkan melebihi Feliks atau Francis."

"Terserahlah. Oh ya, apa kau tidak pulang? Bisa saja Ludwig mencarimu," kata Rio, melihat bahwa ternyata sudah jam setengah tiga sore.

Gilbert berbalik ke arah jam. "Oh, kau benar," katanya. "Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang." Gilbert pun bangkit dan beranjak ke kamar Dirk, sementara Rio mulai membereskan dapur.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Jangan sampai kau nyasar ke bar," pesan Rio sebelum Gilbert keluar dari rumah Dirk. Gilbert hanya nyengir dan merapikan jaket hitamnya.

"Aku sudah cukup puas tadi malam, jadi mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah," Gilbert berpikir sebentar, "tapi enggak enak juga ya... ada West dan Feliciano sih. Yah, mungkin aku ke rumah Matthew."

"Jangan masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan _lagi_," tambah Rio. Gilbert hanya nyengir dan mengacak-acak rambut Rio untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Oh ya," kata Gilbert, mengingat sesuatu. "Hari ini ulang tahunmu, ya?"

Rio mengangkat bahunya. "Yaah... semacam."

Gilbert menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tidak seantusias yang kukira."

"Untuk apa?" kata Rio cuek. "Yang ingat ulang tahunku tidak banyak, hanya keluargaku dan sedikit teman."

"Kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun ya!" kata Gilbert ceria, menepuk kedua pundak Rio. "Aku tidak punya kado, sih... sayang..."

"Tidak usah repot-repot," kata Rio.

Gilbert berpikir sebentar, lalu, "ah, begini saja..."

Dan Gilbert men_cium_ Rio.

Di _bibir_.

Dalam waktu yang _lama._

Gilbert melepasnya, dan nyengir melihat Rio yang terpaku. "Haha, aku sudah memberimu kado, ya," katanya ceria, lalu berlari keluar pekarangan rumah Dirk sambil tertawa.

Rio masih berdiri terpaku.

"_Ciuman pertamaku... dengan seorang... _cowok_...?_

"_Oh, Tuhan... apa dosaku padamu?"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Gilbert meraih _hand phone_-nya, dan menelepon seseorang.

"_Selamat sore_," sahut seseorang di seberang sana, dengan sopannya.

"Yo, Kiku!" kata Gilbert ceria. "Ini Gilbert yang luar biasa!"

"_Ah, Gilbert-san_," kata Kiku. _"Sudah lama. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Biasa saja, mungkin karena aku terlalu luar biasa," kata Gilbert. "Kau lagi dimana?"

"_Aku... sedang di restoran Francis-san,"_ kata Kiku, terdengar agak malu.

"Haha, janjian dengan Heracles?" goda Gilbert. "Oh ya, tadi kau ke rumah Dirk ya?"

"_Kau tahu...?"_ tanya Kiku heran.

"Tentu saja, aku kan luar biasa!" kata Gilbert. "Tadi kau memberi Rio hadiah, ya? Sepertinya dia cukup senang dengan hadiah darimu."

"_Oh... benarkah?"_ tanya Kiku, terdengar lega. _"Aku takut dia tidak suka..."_

"_Flash disk limited edition_ dengan motif _anime_ favoritnya yang dijual seharga US$ 100, tidak mungkin dia tidak suka," kata Gilbert. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu dia suka itu?"

"_Kebetulan saat aku sedang bekerja, aku melihat Rio-kun sepertinya tertarik... jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelikannya. Lagipula perusahaan tempatku bekerja yang mengeluarkannya jadi aku dapat sedikit diskon," _kata Kiku. _"Apa kau memberinya sesuatu, Gilbert-san?"_

"Ah... aku?" kata Gilbert santai. "Aku hanya menciumnya."

Di seberang sana, Kiku terbatuk. _"... m-menciumnya?"_ ulangnya tidak percaya.

"Soalnya aku tidak punya kado untuknya," kata Gilbert enteng. "Lagipula dia tidak protes, jadi sah-sah saja 'kan?"

"_S-Sepertinya..."_ Kiku berdeham.

Gilbert nyengir. "Kenapa, Kiku?"

"_T-Tidak apa-apa..."_ kata Kiku agak cepat. "_K-Kalau boleh... aku permisi dulu, Gilbert-san..."_

"Oh ya, silahkan lanjutkan kencanmu dengan Heracles!" kata Gilbert ceria, tapi telepon sudah keburu ditutup.

Gilbert mengantongi _hand phone_-nya lagi sambil nyengir lebar. Betapa dia senang membuat sebuah kisah percintaan menjadi sesuatu yang kompleks.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

(1): tau reaksi Germany pas dia ngajarin Italy pake granat? Kira-kira begitu, saya lupa episode berapa

_Chapter_ yang ini panjang juga, ya? ^^ saya ga sadar. Dan jadi rada _crack pair_ Prussia-Indo ya? Tidak, kok, tidak, saya tidak ada niat untuk membuat _crack pair_ itu. Mulai _chapter_ ini... mungkin akan lebih banyak _yaoi..._ jadi yah... sudahlah.

_Reviews, by the name of the Awesome Gilbert!!! _V^^V


	4. Date?

Nyaha~ _chapter_ ke-4!! Sudah sampai 4 _chapter_ lagi? *menghitung dengan jari* ga bisa dibilang banyak tapi saya masih tidak percaya... lamanya _chapter _ini di-_update_ dikarenakan buntu inspirasi (meh) =_=;; tidak tahu harus membuat kelanjutan apa... sampai tiba-tiba England dengan baju Britannian Angel datang dan memberikan saya inspirasi dengan kekuatan Britannia Beam (tapi juga disebabkan oleh _error-_nya komputer gara-gara keseringan dipake internetan, meh). Tapi... mari kita kesampingkan England versi bidadari dan lanjut ke cerita. Semoga menghibur, kalau tidak silakan nonton Opera Van Java -- promosi euy!

**Disclaimer**: masih... tidak punya Hetalia... ataupun negara-negara yang terkandung di dalamnya. Pemilik sah Hetalia adalah Hidekaz Himaruya yang luar biasa dan negara-negara dunia dimiliki oleh pemimpin dan rakyatnya sendiri (oh, dan para binatang liarnya -- penting)

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Kiku sedang duduk di sebuah restoran yang dimiliki oleh seorang _French playboy_ yang juga teman seangkatannya di Hetalia Academy: Francis Bonnefoy. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang bernama Heracles Karpusi—yang bisa dibilang pacarnya. Pembicaraannya barusan dengan Gilbert membuatnya merasa bimbang.

Aneh... dia kira perasaannya sudah _fix_ pada Heracles sejak mereka berdua lulus dari Hetalia Academy. Tapi ternyata dia masih mengingat waktu-waktu saat dia bersama Rio—yang dia kira sudah dia lupakan lama. Tidak bisa dibilang dekat, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang tidak dekat. Kiku menjadi seperti kakak sekaligus teman Rio, dan entah kenapa, sesaat dia merasa dia ingin... _lebih_... dari status senior ataupun teman...

Kiku menarik nafas dalam. Dia tidak boleh bimbang. Dia sudah punya komitmen dengan Heracles. Kiku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tapi bagaimanapun kata-kata Gilbert di telepon tadi serasa menghantui dirinya...

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kiku," sahut sebuah suara di belakangnya. Kiku berbalik dan melihat Heracles berdiri kikuk di belakangnya. Kiku tidak pernah tidak senang melihat Heracles, dan itu membuatnya otomatis tersenyum. "Tidak sama sekali, Heracles-san. Aku juga baru datang."

Heracles mengangguk kecil dan duduk di samping Kiku. "Kau sudah memesan sesuatu?" tanyanya, Kiku menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu dulu," katanya.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu," kata Heracles dengan gayanya yang _my pace_, membuka buku menu. "Kau bisa memesan duluan, kok."

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat masing-masing mulai memilih-milih menu, dan menunggu makanan untuk dihidangkan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, Heracles-san?" tanya Kiku.

Heracles terdiam sebentar. "Tidak... aku hanya ingin bertemu... masing-masing dari kita terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan... dan jadi jarang bertemu..." matanya yang selalu mengantuk terlihat agak meredup.

Kiku terdiam, wajahnya agak memerah. "Yah... memang kita terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan..."

"Dan aku menunggu di saat kau sedang senggang," lanjut Heracles. "Aku merasa tidak enak kalau menginterupsimu saat kau sedang bekerja."

"Yah, aku memang sedang senggang minggu-minggu ini," kata Kiku. "Tapi bukannya perusahaanmu sedang sibuk-sibuknya, Heracles-san? Kudengar Sadiq-san..."

"Jangan-menyebut-nama-orang-itu," kata Heracles, wajahnya langsung mengeras.

"Ah," kata Kiku, menyadari bahwa dia baru saja menyebut sesuatu yang haram. "Maaf, Heracles-san. Maksudku, kudengar _bosmu_ sedang merencanakan untuk meluncurkan produk baru akhir musim ini. Bukankah artinya pekerjaanmu akan semakin banyak?"

"Aku tidak tertarik berbicara tentang pekerjaan," kata Heracles pelan, dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Kiku. "Bisakah kita... membicarakan tentang... _kita_?"

Wajah Kiku memerah.

Hening...

... dan suasana penuh kekhusyukan itu dirusak oleh teriakan dari arah jalan.

"KEMBALI KAU, GILBERT!!!!!!!!"

"HWAAAA!!!!!"

Kiku dan Heracles berbalik—tangan Heracles masih menggenggam tangan Kiku, entah sadar atau tidak—dan melihat Gilbert berlari dengan wajah histeris sementara di belakangnya, Elizaveta mengayunkan pisau dapur dan panci dengan penuh amarah.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_(pura-puranya dah malem)_

Rio melirik ke arah jam. Sudah jam 7 malam, sementara Dirk belum juga bangun. Tadi Rio mengecek apakah Dirk sudah mati atau belum, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa—ternyata—Dirk masih hidup. Rio sempat curiga apa Gilbert sempat membubuhkan obat tidur ke bir yang diminum Dirk kemarin malam.

Rasanya dia khawatir juga meninggalkan Dirk sendiri di rumah sebesar ini, apalagi Dirk sedang tertidur (lain masalah kalau dia terbangun). Bukannya di rumah ini tidak ada alarm, tapi tetap saja Rio merasa khawatir...

Akhirnya, dia meraih telepon, dan memencet tuts nomor, lalu menunggu...

... sampai seseorang mengangkat.

"_Halo?"_

"Hoi, Dave, aku Rio," kata Rio. "Begini, bisa kau menjaga kamarku? Aku ingin menginap di rumah teman, semalam ini."

"_Rumah Dirk?_" tebak cowok enggak penting bernama Dave itu.

"Hmm... gitu deh," kata Rio, agak malu. "Soalnya dia... rada sakit."

"_Hmm... hmm... oke, bisa diatur. Oh ya, tadi ada dua kiriman. Masing-masing dari, err... tunggu sebentar... Lee M. Crawford dan Razak Lakesprings. Mereka kenalanmu?"_

"Wow, benarkah?" tanya Rio tidak percaya. "Mereka adik-adikku."

"_Hoo... tapi nama mereka tidak sama sepertimu,"_ kata Dave ragu. _"Perbedaannya jauh... banget."_

"Itu masalah lain," kata Rio. "Ya sudah, itu saja yang mau aku bilang. Titip kamarku, ya."

"_Sip,"_ kata Dave.

Rio menutup telepon dan menghembuskan nafas. Entah, itu sudah jadi kebiasaanya akhir-akhir ini. Dia pun berbalik, menuju ke kamar Dirk.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Mata Dirk terbuka pelan.

Kepalanya terasa berat, dan dia hampir saja menutup matanya lagi kalau tidak melihat sesosok makhluk di kamarnya.

Penglihatannya yang masih buram membuatnya tidak bisa melihat jelas, tapi dia yakin bahwa makhluk itu adalah seorang manusia, bukan seekor beruang _grizzly_ ganas nyasar, atau lebih parahnya seekor gorila sirkus yang kabur dari rombongannya. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan akhirnya melihat bahwa Rio sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Rio...?" gumamnya ngantuk.

Rio berbalik, menatapnya datar. "Oh, kau sudah bangun," katanya cuek, lalu berbalik ke arah kertas-kertasnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Dirk menguap lebar. "Lapar," katanya.

"Tentu saja, kau tidur hampir 24 jam," kata Rio. "Tuh, di atas meja ada roti."

Dirk menengok dan melihat sepiring roti di atas meja lampunya. Dia mengambilnya. "Banyak keju?" tanyanya polos. Rio menghela nafas. "Tentu saja, dasar bodoh," gumam Rio.

Tidak ada yang berbicara saat Dirk memakan rotinya.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Dirk, sambil mengunyah kejunya.

"Aku menunggumu bangun dulu," kata Rio, tidak melihat Dirk.

Hening.

Rio tetap berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya sementara Dirk sudah menghabiskan rotinya.

"Oh ya," kata Rio, mengambil kotak berwarna _turquoise_ yang diberikan Kiku tadi sore, lalu melemparnya ke arah Dirk. Dirk menangkapnya, tersenyum lebar. "Wah~ lebih cepat dari yang kuduga~"

"Apa sih, isinya?" tanya Rio penasaran, tapi juga... berharap.

Dirk nyengir dan mengeluarkan iPod versi terbaru dengan corak kulit sapi. "Dengan ini koleksiku bertambah!" katanya senang.

Rio menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak heran, orang sekaya Dirk pasti bisa langsung memesan barang semahal itu dalam waktu detik, tapi dia merasa... kecewa. Rio pun berbalik dan mengerjakan kertasnya lagi.

Dirk mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa, Rio? Kau sakit?"

"Kau yang sakit," gumam Rio.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Dirk heran.

Rio menghembuskan nafas, lalu berbalik ke arah Dirk. "Tidur selama hampir 24 jam dan menerjang sembarang orang dalam keadaan setengah tidur-setengah mabok itu kau katakan sehat?"

"He? Siapa menerjang siapa?" tanya Dirk.

Rio menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah," lalu berbalik lagi ke kertas-kertasnya.

"Kau bertingkah aneh hari ini, Rio," kata Dirk, suaranya menjadi terdengar agak serius.

"Kau juga sama," balas Rio pelan.

Dia mendengar Dirk bangkit, dan suara langkah. Sesaat dia mengira Dirk akan pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi dia tidak menyangka.

Dirk memeluknya.

"Kau marah, ya?" kata Dirk, tersenyum jahil.

"Marah kenapa?" tanya Rio cepat. "Ini—lepaskan aku, dasar bodoh!" Rio berusaha lepas dari pelukan Dirk.

"Tidak mau," kata Dirk simpel. "Kau tidak suka dipeluk?"

"Aku tidak suka dipeluk olehmu!" kata Rio marah. "Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Tapi kau mau saja dicium Gilbert."

Hening.

"D-Darimana..." Rio tergagap heran.

Dirk tertawa. "Berarti aku benar, ya?" katanya jahil. "Padahal aku hanya bercanda... ternyata dia benar-benar menciummu, ya?" goda Dirk.

Rio tidak yakin, tapi dia mendengar sedikit nada kecemburuan.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Rio, dengan nada menohok.

Dirk tidak menjawab.

Kali ini Rio hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mengerjakan kembali kertas-kertasnya. Tapi Dirk masih tetap bergelayut padanya seperti bayi koala. Mungkin dengan sedikit ralat bahwa dia berumur lebih tua dari Rio dan bahwa dia bergelayut di belakang, bukan di depan layaknya bayi binatang normal lainnya (berarti Dirk binatang, dong?).

"Itu apa, sih?" tanya Dirk penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Rio cuek. "Bisa kau lepas aku sekarang? Kau berat, tahu."

"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahuku apa yang sedang kau kerjakan," kata Dirk, dengan nada _"show it or die_".

Rio mendengus. "Hanya soal-soal enggak penting," kata Rio, memperlihatkan kertas yang berisi rumus-rumus Kalkulus. "Nah, _bisa kau turun sekarang?_"

Dirk mematuhinya dan melepaskan Rio yang—akhirnya—bisa bernafas dengan leluasa. Dirk tiduran di atas kasurnya, sementara Rio masih melanjutkan mengerjakan soal-soal Kalkulus itu.

"Kenapa kau mengerjakannya?" tanya Dirk.

"Daripada bosen menunggumu bangun," balas Rio, tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas soalnya.

"Tidak biasanya," komentar Dirk.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?" balas Rio, teriritasi. Dirk hanya nyengir. "Kau terlalu terobsesi dengan segala macam pendidikan itu," kata Dirk santai. "Kau butuh hiburan, kau tahu."

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Rio dengan nada ketus.

Dirk nyengir. Dia kembali beranjak ke arah Rio dan mengayunkan dua tiket ke depan wajahnya.

"Apa, sih?" gerutu Rio, berbalik ke arah Dirk. Dirk hanya nyengir. "Kau tahu ini apa?"

"Mana bisa aku melihat kalau kau terus mengayunkannya seperti itu," kata Rio. Dirk nyengir makin lebar dan akhirnya membiarkan Rio melihat tiket itu lebih jelas.

Rio terpaku.

"Nonton?" tanya Rio, tidak percaya.

"Yaah... kau kan pernah bilang pengen nonton film ini sejak kau baca _review_-nya di koran," kata Dirk. "Jadi ya... aku memutuskan untuk memesannya. Kau punya waktu 'kan, besok?"

Rio hanya memandang Dirk tidak percaya.

"Hanya kita berdua?" tanya Rio.

Dirk mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang lain?"

Dirk menggeleng.

"Jadi," kata Rio perlahan, "ini... semacam... k-k-_kencan?_"

Dirk terdiam dengan wajah polos. "Hmm," dia berpikir sebentar. "Ya, bisa dibilang," katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Rio hanya ternganga. Dirk terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambut Rio. "Aku tidak mau tahu kau mau nonton atau tidak," katanya. "Aku sudah memesannya dari dulu, dan kalau kau tidak mau, kau tahu akibatnya." Dirk nyengir lebar dan langsung berbalik ke arah kamar mandi.

"Urgh..." gumam Rio putus asa, dan langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan kertas.

Bisa dibilang dia kecewa. Tapi dia juga senang.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

XDD tiap kali saya baca ulang _fanfic_ ini, saya masih tidak percaya SAYA-lah pembuat cerita ini. Disini Dirk terlihat manja kayak anak kecil, ya? ^^ itu cuma karena dia lagi berusaha ngerayu Rio. Tapi saya juga masih heran sejak kapan Rio membawa soal Kalkulus? Yaah... namanya juga _fanfic_ X3 oh ya, sekedar informasi: Lee itu Singapore dan Razak itu Malaysia.

Dan kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya bagaimanakah nasib Gilbert, saya membuat _omake_ singkatnya.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Gilbert berlari demi nyawanya yang luar biasa, sementara Elizaveta masih mengejarnya dengan ganas seperti seekor _cheetah_ yang sedang mengejar buruannya, sama luar biasanya (biarpun Gilbert tidak ingin mengakuinya).

Gilbert berlari secepat yang dia bisa, lalu dia melihat seseorang baru keluar dari sebuah toko, sedang menggendong boneka beruang kecil dan beberapa belanjaan. Gilbert tidak sempat mengerem dan tabrakan terjadi. *tambahkan sound effect mobil tabrakan, lengkap dengan decitan-mirip-tikus-nya*

"Urgh... siapa yang menghalangi pelarian tidak-luar-biasa dari aku yang luar biasa ini?" gerutu Gilbert, dan melihat seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya: Matthew Williams.

"G-Gil?" gumam Matthew, membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, aku harus kabur sebelum aku dibantai Elizaveta..." dari kejauhan, teriakan: "KEMBALI KAU, DASAR *******, *****..." sudah mulai mendekat. Gilbert menelan ludah ketakutan dan segera menarik tangan Matthew.

"Ap—Gil! Aku tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini, kan?" kata Matthew panik, belanjaannya yang terjatuh tergeletak begitu saja, berantakan di depan toko.

"Yang penting kita kabur!!" teriak Gilbert ketakutan.

Elizaveta, yang baru saja sampai toko, berhenti tepat di depan belanjaan Matthew yang tertinggal. Tergoda dengan semua barang-barang gratisan yang bagus-bagus itu, dia meraup semuanya dan memasukkannya ke kantong kresek, dan membawanya pulang tanpa rasa berdosa, melupakan pengejarannya tentang Gilbert.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Maaf kalo _chapter_ ini tidak terlalu seru =_=; mungkin Britannia Beam-nya tidak terlalu berpengaruh, karena England-nya mabuk...

_Reviews,_ _or I call The __Drunk__ Mighty Britannian Angel!!!_ *muahahahahaha!!!!* :DDDD


	5. Oh, Great

_Chapter _5. Pertamanya saya ga tau mau nulis apa dan _hampir_ memutuskan untuk memberikan hak melanjutkan cerita ini ke orang lain T_T *damn writer's block...* tapi akhirnya saya tetap meng-_update_-nya juga... masih tidak percaya saya menulis cerita ini... dan tiba-tiba saya jadi terobsesi menggambar Netherlands-Indo.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia masih bukan punya saya, tapi saya punya gula merah. Ada yang mau?

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Rio terbangun, dan mengerjapkan matanya. Dia bangkit dengan mata 3/4 terpejam. Pertamanya dia berpikir: _"sejak kapan apartemenku jadi sebagus ini?"_ lalu dia ingat bahwa dia menginap di rumah Dirk.

Dia menguap lebar dan menengok ke sampingnya, dan hampir berteriak.

"_Dirk...?!"_

Cowok Belanda itu, tertidur dengan pulasnya di sampingnya, sambil memeluk boneka sapi kecil. Rio hanya ternganga, lalu segera menganalisis sekelilingnya.

Ya, dia masih di kamar Dirk.

Rio berpikir sebentar, berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin malam. Dia mengerjakan soal Kalkulus... Dirk mengoceh enggak jelas tentang sapi... lalu dia merasa agak ngantuk... lalu semua _blank_.

Apa dia jatuh tertidur? Dan Dirk memindahkannya ke kasurnya? Dan _tidur bersama?_

Pikiran itu membuatnya bergidik. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada penjelasan rasional lain kenapa dia masih di kamar Dirk dan tidur di atas kasurnya, lengkap dengan Dirk yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

Hal ini membangkitkan nostalgia. Tapi Rio tidak mau mengingatnya.

"Yang penting enggak terjadi apa-apa," gumam Rio pada dirinya sendiri. "Ya, semua normal... tidak ada yang berubah..."

Rio menunduk, dan melihat bahwa dia masih memakai baju yang dia pakai sejak kemarin. Dia menghela nafas lega.

Rio bangkit dari kasur, dan membuka tirai jendela, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk dengan leluasa. Cahayanya mengenai wajah Dirk, yang langsung bergumam pelan dan berbalik ke arah lain, memeluk bonekanya lebih erat.

Rio terdiam menatapnya.

"_Kadang, orang itu bisa terlihat lucu..."_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Rio membuka kulkas, rambutnya yang basah tertutup oleh handuk yang juga basah. Dia beruntung menyimpan beberapa bajunya di kamar Dirk kalau-kalau dia diharuskan menginap di rumahnya, karena semua baju rumahan Dirk bermotif sapi. Entah kenapa Dirk sangat terobsesi pada sapi. Mungkin karena dia _dairy-product maniac?_ Hal itu masih belum bisa dijelaskan oleh ilmu pengetahuan.

Rio memutuskan untuk membuatkan Dirk omelet saja karena tidak tahu harus membuat apa lagi. Masa bodoh dia tidak suka. Dia mengambil telur dan menutup pintu kulkas dengan kakinya.

Dia langsung membuat omelet, pikirannya melayang.

Fakta bahwa Dirk melupakan ulang tahunnya tidak membuatnya heran, tapi kenapa Rio merasa terganggu begini? Dia merasa kecewa, kesal, marah, sedih...

Rio menekan telurnya terlalu keras hingga telur itu pecah dan menetes ke lantai. Rio menyumpah pelan dan mengambil lap basah dan mulai mengelap lantai.

"_Bodoh..."_ pikirnya. _"Ini kan bukan apa-apa... kenapa juga harus terganggu begini...? Dasar bodoh..."_

Setelah selesai mengelapnya, dia menaruh lapnya dan mengambil telur lagi dari kulkas.

Baru saja dia mengambil telur, sampai dia mendengar suara Dirk dari belakangnya, "Sarapan hari ini apa?"

Rio menghela nafas pelan, dan berbalik, "Ome—"

Rio berhenti mendadak saat menyadari bahwa Dirk berdiri _tepat_ di belakangnya.

Hening.

Butuh waktu sekian detik untuk membuat Rio kembali ke bumi.

"D-Dirk...?" katanya, kaget. "Kau mengagetkanku, dasar bodoh!"

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu," kata Dirk santai. "Aku hanya berdiri di belakangmu. Aku tidak melemparkan petasan padamu seperti yang dilakukan Michael ke Arthur atau menerjangmu seperti yang dilakukan Natasha pada Ivan, atau lebih parahnya, mengagetkanmu dengan gaya Francis."

Rio memutar bola matanya dan beranjak untuk memasak omelet. Tapi dia bisa merasa bahwa jantungnya berdebar.

Dirk masih berdiri di belakangnya. "Aaah~ omelet, ya?" kata Dirk. "Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka telur... aku lebih suka keju..."

"Aku koki disini, aku yang menentukan," kata Rio ketus. Dirk nyengir dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari susu.

"Filmnya mulai jam berapa?" tanya Rio.

"Malam," jawab Dirk yang sedang menuangkan susu ke gelas (kebodohan, semua orang di belahan dunia manapun _pasti_ menuangkan susu ke gelas).

"Berarti aku bisa pulang dulu, ya," kata Rio pelan.

"Eeeh?" kata Dirk. "Jangan... kau disini saja..."

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Rio, bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba Dirk bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dirk, memangku wajahnya di atas pundak Rio (sejak kapan?).

Rio hampir saja terlonjak. "Bisakah-kau-tidak-menyentuhku-sehari-saja?" gerutunya.

"Tidak," kata Dirk simpel. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau harus pulang?"

Rio tidak menjawab. "Ada kiriman dari Lee dan Razak."

"Adikmu?"

Rio mengangguk.

"Tidak biasanya."

"Memang, tapi memang terjadi sesuatu sih."

"Apa?"

Rio tidak menjawab. Apa Dirk pura-pura tidak ingat atau memang dia tidak ingat?

Rio menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku tinggal disini, puas?"

Dirk tersenyum lebar, dan memeluk Rio lagi. "Terima kasih, Rio~"

Kali ini, Rio tidak memberontak.

"Makin lama kau makin mirip Feliciano, ya?"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Rio menatap lampu jalanan dari jendela mobil Dirk (untuk menambah imajinasi: mobil Dirk itu Porsche). Dirk mengendarai mobilnya dengan senyum mengembang seperti anak kecil. Rio jadi teringat dengan seorang murid dari Rusia yang juga teman seangkatan Dirk di sekolah. Siapa namanya? Rio lupa dan tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk mengingatnya.

"Kau diam saja," komentar Dirk.

"Aku tidak ada niat untuk ngobrol," kata Rio cuek, menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Biasanya kau ceria sekali, loh," kata Dirk, tersenyum kecil. "PMS?"

Sayang sekali Rio tidak memegang sebuah bazooka.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang pusing, tahu," gerutu Rio, menutup matanya perlahan dan menghembuskan nafas.

"Minum obat, dong."

"Pikiranmu sederhana seperti Yotsuba, ya?"

"He? Siapa Yotsuba?"

"Tokoh komik Jepang."

"Kau sangat suka budaya Jepang, ya?"

"_All thanks to Kiku._"

"Berarti aku harus menyalahkan Kiku karena telah membuatmu pusing begini?"

Rio menatap Dirk heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dirk hanya mengangkat bahu. "Bukan apa-apa," sahutnya cuek.

Rio hanya mengerutkan kening dan menyandarkan kepalanya lagi.

Mereka berdua merasa aneh hari ini.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Kau mau cemilan?" tawar Dirk. Rio menatapnya takjub. Sejak kapan Dirk menjadi tidak pelit seperti ini?

Rio menggeleng. "Tidak, kau saja."

"Ayolah, aku mentraktirmu spesial hari ini," kata Dirk, nyengir lebar (dan Rio merasa dia mirip Gilbert). Tanpa menunggu reaksi Rio, Dirk sudah beranjak ke konter makanan.

Rio menghela nafas, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang di bioskop. Hari ini bioskop memang penuh, mungkin karena akhir pekan. Rio menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang itu dengan pikiran _blank_, masih bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Dirk? Kenapa dia bertindak aneh? Apa dia benar-benar melupakan ulang tahun Rio? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi akomodatif begini? Apa dia cuma pura-pura tidak ingat?

Belum sempat Rio mencari jawaban (_browsing_ gitu di internet), dia mendengar suara yang familiar memanggil namanya.

"Rio-kun?"

Rio mendongak, dan melihat seseorang yang baru saja dia lihat kemarin sore.

Kiku.

"Kiku?" tanya Rio tidak percaya.

Kiku tersenyum. "Kau ingin menonton juga, Rio-kun?"

Rio mengangguk. "Yaah... dengan Dirk," katanya, dia bisa merasakan wajahnya agak memerah. "Kau dengan siapa?"

Kiku berdeham sedikit. "Heracles-san," katanya singkat, dan wajahnya memerah juga seperti halnya Rio.

Rio nyengir. "Lalu, Heracles-nya mana?" tanyanya, celingak-celinguk mencari cowok Yunani itu.

"Heracles-san sedang membeli makanan," kata Kiku, melirik ke arah konter makanan yang penuh. "Apa Dirk-san juga membeli makanan?"

Rio mengangguk. "Aneh, dia bilang dia mau mentraktirku," kata Rio heran. "Padahal kau tahu dia sangat pelit."

"Ah," kata Kiku pelan. "Yah, memang Dirk-san terlihat aneh hari ini..."

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Rio, Kiku menggeleng. "Hanya melihat sekilas saat Heracles-san memesan makanan."

Pembicaraan mereka terputus saat Heracles datang, menjinjing dua _popcorn_ besar dan dua soda ukuran jumbo. "Yang kecil sudah habis," kata Heracles dengan nada meminta maaf sambil memberikan salah satu soda itu ke tangan Kiku. Dia menyadari Rio.

"Ah... hai, Rio..." katanya, dengan matanya yang setengah mengantuk.

Rio tersenyum kecil. "Hai, Heracles. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Menjadi seorang pegawai di perusahaan," kata Heracles, mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak terlalu spesial."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Heracles-san," kata Kiku. "_Bos_mu sangat percaya padamu, bukankah itu termasuk hal spesial?"

"Hanya karena kekasihnya yang minta," cibir Heracles. "Kalau Gupta tidak memintanya, dia sudah menyuruhku menjadi seorang _office boy_."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat tiba-tiba Dirk muncul dan merangkul leher Rio. "Yo, Kiku! Heracles!" sapanya riang, kedua tangannya memegang kresek besar berisi makanan (yang, menurut asumsi Rio, pasti dipenuhi oleh keju) dan dia nyengir lebar pada Kiku dan Heracles.

"Selamat malam, Dirk-san," kata Kiku, agak terlalu formal. Heracles hanya mengangguk.

"Wah, kalian juga mau nonton?" tanya Dirk antusias. "Ternyata akhir pekan itu memang waktunya nonton, ya kan, Rio?"

"Mana aku tahu, memang aku terlihat seperti maniak film?" gerutu Rio, Dirk tertawa.

"Kami duluan, ya! Atau kalian mau bareng kami?" tawar Dirk.

Kiku melirik sebentar ke arah Heracles, yang menggeleng pelan. "Kebetulan kami berdua ingin ke _pet shop_ dulu di lantai bawah..."

"Untuk?"

"Mencari sampo untuk kucingku yang bulunya rontok."

"Tapi kan kucingmu ada banyak."

Heracles terdiam. "Kau benar," gumamnya. "Berarti aku harus membeli sekeranjang penuh."

"Kami permisi dulu, kalau begitu," kata Kiku, masih terdengar agak terlalu formal bahkan untuk orang seperti Kiku. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi Dirk dan Rio.

Rio sempat berpaling ke arah Kiku, yang juga berpaling ke arahnya sebelum buru-buru berbalik dengan wajah memerah.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Rio dan Dirk masing-masing duduk di kursi yang sudah di-_reserve_ oleh Dirk. Tidak, bukan berarti mereka duduk di beranda seperti orang nonton orkestra atau opera atau drama atau apalah namanya. Tempatnya strategis, Rio tidak perlu menggerakan lehernya terlalu banyak untuk melihat seluruh adegannya. Ditambah kebaikan-tiba-tiba Dirk yang sudi mentraktirnya _popcorn_ dan soda ukuran jumbo, dia merasa senang.

Film baru saja mau dimulai saat seseorang duduk di sebelah Rio. Rio menengok dan melihat Kiku duduk di sampingnya.

Kiku juga langsung menengok.

Tatapan mereka bertemu (cailah...).

"Hei, Kiku," kata Rio cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan malunya dengan cara berpaling ke arah layar.

"Ah, Rio-kun," kata Kiku gugup. "Suatu ketidak sengajaan... ya?"

Rio tidak menjawab. Film sudah keburu dimulai.

Menit-menit pertama film ini, barulah Rio sadar bahwa ini film horor dengan bumbu romantis. _"Kenapa jadi kayak film horor Indonesia gini, sih?"_ gerutunya. Rio bisa dibilang tidak takut pada hantu (karena banyaknya film horor di negaranya dan sudah terlalu sering melihatnya sendiri) tapi tetap saja dia bergidik melihat adegan dimana hantu tiba-tiba muncul, kamera didekatkan ke mukanya yang pucat, lalu tiba-tiba dia mendongak dan yang muncul wajah Michael Jackson yang bergaya ala Mbah Surip. Ya enggak lah.

Intinya, Rio tidak suka film horor.

Intinya lagi, Rio takut.

Dia sudah menaruh _popcorn_ dan sodanya yang sudah habis di lantai (kebiasaan...) dan kedua tangannya berusaha rileks. Tapi dia tetap hampir terlonjak ketakutan dan hampir berteriak layaknya kucing kejepit truk saat melihat adegan serem yang sudah dijelaskan di paragraf ketiga sebelum paragraf ini.

Dan Rio merasa, kedua tangannya hangat.

Rio tidak bisa melihat jelas karena gelap.

Dia berpaling ke arah Dirk dan melihat Dirk yang sedang meminum susunya. Dia berpaling ke Kiku dan melihat dia sedang menonton film sambil bersandar di bahu Heracles (enaknya orang pacaran di bioskop: jarang ketauan).

Tapi saat Rio melihat, masing-masing tangan mereka memegang kedua tangannya.

"_Bagus... banget. Dah dicium seorang cowok gila, sekarang aku direbutin dua cowok?_

"_Tuhan... bolehkah aku bertanya padamu lagi... dosaku apa sih?"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Boneka beruang saya menatap saya dengan penuh arti: _"aduh bu, penting ya lo bikin cerita segeje ini?"_

Jadi... gimana? Sebenarnya saya pengen masukkin Lee dan Razak disini, tapi menurut saya plotnya lebih bagus seperti ini XDD saya mau bikin sampai _chapter_ berapa ya? Temen saya bilang banyak aja, 8 misalnya. Tapi saya ga tau apa kotak 'imaginasi~' *dengan nada Spongebob sambil membentangkan tangan membentuk pelangi* saya masih mampu (meh).

_Reviews, or Greece would spread the cat-lover-virus to you like he did to Kiku!!! _*kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya jadi sering ngutuk orang?*


	6. I Will Go

Chapter 6!!! XDD saya masih bisa nge-update ternyata! Sepertinya virus writer's block sudah musnah entah kemana... mungkin karena saya udah ngeupdate Kaspersky saya yah ^^ terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan, maaf, untuk eyelushtraitor, jawabannya tidak.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia.... jadilah milik saya..... *guling guling di atas kasur, HRE-style*

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Bagaimana filmnya tadi?" tanya Dirk antusias begitu mereka keluar dari bioskop (Heracles dan Kiku sudah pergi duluan—ow, ow, mau kemana mereka?)

Rio mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah, standar."

"Yaah, kukira kau suka," kata Dirk kecewa. "Padahal aku sudah membelikanmu tiketnya..."

"Siapa juga yang suruh?" balas Rio ketus selagi mereka berjalan ke parkiran.

Dirk menatapnya. "Kenapa sih? PMS?"

Rio memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

"Kau mau pulang langsung?" tanya Dirk begitu mereka mencapai mobilnya.

Rio mengangguk. "Yep."

"Yaah, kenapa enggak nginep lagi?" kata Dirk, membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Biarpun aku pembantumu bukan berarti aku harus selalu di dekatmu, 'kan?" kata Rio.

Dirk nyengir. "Ya sih, tapi kan lebih seru kalau kau ada di rumahku."

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku mau pulang saja," kata Rio.

"Ya sudah, aku antarkan kau saja, oke?"

Rio menatap Dirk. "Serius?"

"Dua rius kalau kau mau," kata Dirk, masih nyengir. "Ayolah, ayo naik. Dah jam 10 nih."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Makasih buat semuanya hari ini," kata Rio—agak enggan—begitu mobil Dirk berhenti di apartemennya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan aku sedang bermurah hati hari ini," kata Dirk, nyengir. "Kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan lagi, oke?"

"Kalau kau cukup bermurah hati," gumam Rio, keluar dari mobil Dirk.

Dia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu depan apartemen, dan begitu dia berbalik, mobil Dirk sudah melaju di jalanan yang sepi.

Rio menatap sebentar tempat dimana mobil Dirk tadi terparkir, lalu berbalik dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Dan yang dia lihat adalah David sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di meja resepsionis, botol bir tergeletak di sampingnya.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Rio langsung beranjak ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

Setelah menaiki tangga (lift di apartemennya masih rusak—dari 2 tahun lalu), Rio menemukan bahwa kamarnya _tidak_ terkunci.

Dia memutar knob pintu (tidak menghancurkannya seperti Natasha) dan menemukan Gilbert dan Adolf tertidur di lantai kamarnya yang berantakan, lengkap dengan botol-botol bir berserakan.

(Kejadian selanjutnya disensor karena lebih sadis dari Saw. Lanjut)

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_07. 38..._

Rio terbangun dengan mata menggantung. Kemudian dia menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya, dan menatap kamarnya yang masih berantakan. Lalu dia baru sadar bahwa dia sudah harus ada di rumah Dirk sekarang.

"_Bodo ah,"_ pikirnya selagi berjalan ke dapurnya. _"Toh dia lagi good mood, mungkin dia bakal ngampunin aku bolos sehari ini."_

Ritual paginya yang harusnya: bangun, makan roti, kayuh sepeda, beresin rumah Dirk, berubah menjadi: bangun, bikin kopi, baca koran, nonton berita, bakar roti, bersantai. Ritual yang hampir tidak pernah dia lakukan sejak dia lulus sekolah. Aah, betapa indahnya.

Baru saja dia menikmati ritual paginya yang baru (dan mungkin satu-satunya) teleponnya berdering tanpa ampun. Mungkin Dirk baru bangun dan menemukan Rio tidak sedang ada di dapurnya dan memutuskan untuk menelepon Rio.

Rio menaruh kopinya di atas meja dan beranjak untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

"_Halo? Rio?"_ suara yang tidak diduga Rio mengalun dari seberang sana.

"M-Michelle?" kata Rio, tidak percaya.

"_Hei, Rio! Sudah lama, ya!"_ sahut Michelle ceria. _"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Baik," kata Rio, tersenyum. "Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau masih di Belgia?"

"_Aku sudah di bandara,"_ kata Michelle. "_Baru saja sampai."_

"Kau sudah menelepon Dirk?"

"_Hmm, aku sudah menelepon Broer tadi tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya, __dia pasti masih tidur. Dan Adolph juga tidak mengangkatnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk meneleponmu saja."_

"Haha, suatu kehormatan," kata Rio, tersenyum. "Apa aku menyusul Dirk sekarang?"

"_Tidak usah, kau saja yang jemput aku, oke?"_

"Kau tidak memberitahunya?"

"_Ini kan kejutan untuk kedua saudara laki-lakiku yang bodoh itu... kau sedang tidak sibuk, kan?"_

"Enggak, malah aku lagi senggang. Oke, aku jemput sekarang. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

"_Oke, dank__, Rio!"_

Percakapan ditutup.

Lalu Rio tersadar.

"_Loh? Aku kan enggak punya mobil?"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Rio baru sampai di bandara (dengan cara 'meminjam' mobil David yang kebetulan lagi nganggur) dan melihat sekeliling, mencari sesosok cewek Belgia dengan mata hijau dan bandu turquoise.

"Yo!!!" tegur seseorang dari belakangnya. Rio terlonjak dan berbalik, dan melihat Michelle sudah berdiri di belakangnya, nyengir.

"Budaya mengagetkanmu belum hilang, ya?" gerutu Rio yang hampir jantungan.

"He-he," Michelle nyengir. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjemputku, ya!"

"Ya, tidak masalah," kata Rio. "Kau mau tidur dimana? Rumah Dirk?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau tidur di apartemen Adolph," kata Michelle selagi mereka berjalan keluar bandara. "Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

Rio mengangkat bahu. "Masih gitu-gitu aja, tidak ada perubahan signifikan."

Michelle menghela nafas. "Aku kira mereka sudah... yah, berubah," katanya pelan. "Kau sendiri tidak banyak berubah."

"Memang kau mau aku berubah jadi apa? Kamen Rider?" kata Rio sesampainya mereka di tempat mobil David terparkir.

Michelle tertawa. "Bagus juga kalau kau jadi Kamen Rider," katanya. "Tapi aku tidak sudi pahlawannya kau. Kau jadi monsternya saja."

"Ha-ha," kata Rio garing sambil memasukkan koper-koper Michelle ke bagasi. "Kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Hmm..." Michelle berpikir sebentar. "Antarkan aku keliling-keliling, ya?"

"Keliling kemana?"

"Ya, keliling kota. Aku kan turis disini," kata Michelle sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rio tidak punya pilihan melainkan mematuhinya.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Sekarang kemana lagi?" gerutu Rio yang menjinjing beberapa belanjaan Michelle yang ga tanggung-tanggung. Rio heran kenapa keluarga Dirk pada kaya semua.

"Makan, yuuk!" ajak Michelle ceria, menunjuk ke rumah makan Padang yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Belum sempat Rio menjawab, Michelle sudah ngibrit duluan dengan kepolosan seseorang berumur 20 tahun kurang sebulan.

"T-Tunggu dulu!" kata Rio, lalu dia menghela nafas dan menggerutu. Apa Michelle tidak sadar betapa banyak belanjaan yang dia limpahkan pada Rio? Sambil menggerutu pelan, Rio menyusul Michelle yang sudah memesan makanan dengan semangat.

"Rio mau apa?" tanya Michelle ceria saat Rio sudah masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Aku ga usah, deh, ga laper," tolak Rio sambil duduk di meja terdekat dan mengistirahatkan lengannya sebentar.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Rio, Michelle langsung memesankan _banyak_ makanan untuk mereka berdua, lalu duduk di depan Rio.

"Kau pasti punya tujuan lain datang kesini," tebak Rio. "Tidak mungkin kau meninggalkan rumahmu yang menyenangkan itu untuk mengunjungi kedua saudaramu yang bodoh itu."

Michelle mengangguk pelan. "Yep, memang." Dia terdiam sebentar. "Aku mau bertanya, Rio..."

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa kau masih punya niat untuk melanjutkan kuliah?"

"Iya lah, aku masih mencari kesempatan untuk bebas dari Dirk."

"Hmm," Michelle mengangguk pelan. "Kau masih ingat tes beasiswa yang kau ikuti sebelum kelulusan itu?"

Rio mengangguk. "Beasiswa Technical University of Munich, kan? Iya, memang kenapa?"

Michelle terdiam. "Kau diterima."

Hening.

"Diterima...?" ulang Rio tidak percaya.

Michelle mengangguk, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Yep, beasiswa full support. Kebetulan kenalan ayahku kan semacam... 'petinggi' di universitas itu. Sebenarnya pihak universitas sudah memberitahumu lewat e-mail tapi aku lebih suka memberitahumu langsung."

Rio terpaku.

Dia mendapat beasiswa? Dia menjadi mahasiswa Technical University of Munich? Menjadi mahasiswa yang menerima beasiswa full support di universitas peringkat ke-55 dunia tahun ini?

Rio mencubit lengannya. Sakit.

"Kau tidak becanda, kan?" kata Rio pelan.

Michelle tertawa. "Buat apa aku berbohong padamu dengan cara jauh-jauh datang dari Belgia kesini? Kayak aku enggak punya kerjaan lebih baik, seperti, bermain dengan Antonio dan Lovino atau menjahili Ludwig."

Rio masih tidak percaya.

"Dan keberangkatanmu tinggal seminggu lagi," lanjut Michelle saat makanan datang. "Kau pasti menerimanya, kan?"

Rio tersadar, lalu dia mengangguk pelan. "Yeah... tentu saja..."

"Itu artinya kau bisa lepas dari Dirk!" kata Michelle, tersenyum lebar. "Kau jadi tidak perlu mengurusnya lagi dan bergantung pada dia atau orang tuamu! Harusnya kau senang, ya kan?"

Rio hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum garing.

Mungkin Michelle akan mengira itu senyum yang masih tidak percaya atas nasib mujurnya.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_WHOA!!!"_ adalah reaksi adiknya, Lee, saat dia meneleponnya begitu dia sampai di rumah dan mengabarkan berita bahagia itu. _"Kau serius, Rio?! Kau diterima?"_

"Iya, jangan teriak-teriak gitu, dong..." kata Rio, berpikir bahwa suara Lee terdengar seperti sound effect film action yang didengarkan lewat speaker Dolby stereo di bioskop.

"_Oh, maaf,"_ kata Lee, masih bersemangat. "_Lalu? Kau pergi kapan?"_

"Umm... minggu depan..."

"_Minggu depan?"_ ulang Lee tidak percaya. "_Cepat sekali!"_

"Aku kan harus masuk college dulu untuk belajar bahasa Jerman-ku."

"_Tapi kau sudah jago bahasa asing, Rio... Belanda, Jerman, Inggris, Jepang..."_

"Enggak sebanyak itu kali. Aku bisa bahasa Belanda dari Dirk dan Jepang dari Kiku. Jerman kan aku baru belajar setelah aku nyelesain tes itu."

"_Tetap saja kau jago..." _kata Lee. "_Kau mau bicara dengan mama mungkin? Untuk memberitahu kabar ini?"_

"Jangan deh, mama lagi tidur, kan?" kata Rio, tersenyum kecil. "Biarin aja mama istirahat, tolong kasih tahu kalau mama udah bangun, ya."

"_Sip!"_ kata Lee ceria. _"Kau pasti mau kesini, kan? Sebelum kau pergi?"_

Rio terdiam. "Akan kuusahakan."

"_Harus,"_ kata Lee, terdengar cemberut. _"Kalau tidak nanti aku hadang kau sebelum kau sempat take off dan menyeretmu kesini."_

Rio tertawa. "Iya, iya..."

"_Oh ya, kau sudah memberitahu Dirk?"_

Rio terdiam. "Belum sempat."

"_Kenapa?"_

"Dia pasti sudah tahu dari Michelle."

"_Kata aku sih kau yang memberitahu, Michelle kan suka menyimpan hal-hal yang bukan urusan orang yang punya sangkut paut."_

"Kau kenal baik dengan dia. Kau masih jalan dengannya?"

"_Y-Yaah, kita masih sering... chatting,"_ sekarang Lee terdengar malu. Rio bisa membayangkan wajah adiknya itu memerah.

"Ya lah, aku kasih tahu dia," kata Rio. "Sampaikan salamku ke semua, ya!"

"_Razak juga?"_

"Iyalah, toh aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya selama... kurang lebih 4 tahun," kata Rio. "Sudah dulu, ya."

"_Oke, dadah, kakak!"_ kata Lee jahil sebelum menutup telepon.

Rio berpikir sebentar.

"_Mungkin... aku ke rumahnya aja sekarang..."_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Rio~ kau datang!!" kata Dirk ceria saat Rio masuk lewat pintu belakang.

"Oh, hei, Dirk," kata Rio, agak terkejut juga Dirk tidak memarahinya untuk bolos hari ini. "Michelle sudah datang?"

Dirk mengangguk. "Dasar adik jahil, datang ga ngasih tau," kata Dirk sambil memakan roti. "Kau jemput dia pake mobil siapa?"

"David, temenku," kata Rio, duduk di sebelah Dirk. "Dia bilang mau memberimu dan Adolph kejutan."

"Yep, kejutan yang menyenangkan melihat dia membawakanku Gouda," kata Dirk senang.

"Umm, oh ya, Dirk..." kata Rio pelan. Dirk mengangkat wajahnya. "Hmm?"

"Umm, aku... mendapat beasiswa di Jerman," kata Rio pelan.

Hening.

"Tepatnya sih di Munich," lanjut Rio, menyadari bahwa Dirk terus saja menatapnya. "Dan aku akan pergi seminggu lagi jadi..."

"Wow, selamat, Rio!" kata Dirk di luar dugaan. Dia langsung menepuk pundak Rio dengan keras. "Sudah kuduga kau akan mendapatkannya!"

"Err... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rio, mengusap pundaknya yang sakit.

"Hee? Memang aku kenapa?" tanya Dirk ceria.

"Yah, melihat lifestyle-mu selama aku bersamamu, aku ragu kau bisa hidup sendiri."

"Hey, aku baik-baik saja sebelum kau datang!"

"Kalau aku tidak ada rumahmu sudah jadi rumah minum bagi Adolph dan teman-temannya, dan kau akan ketularan. Tunggu, kau memang sudah ketularan, sih," tambah Rio.

"Ah, sudahlah," kata Dirk cuek. "Toh aku bisa menyewa pembantu lain, kan?"

Rio hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, disini bersama Michelle? Aku harus kembali."

"Hee, jadi kau kesini hanya untuk berkata itu?" kata Dirk kecewa.

Rio terdiam, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Hmm, aku pergi sekarang."

Rio mengambil sepedanya yang masih terparkir di garasi, dan mengayuhnya keluar rumah Dirk.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Huu... akhirnya selesai... *pingsan gara-gara pusing nyari bahan buat nulis* menulis chapter ini butuh perjuangan melawan writer's block dan amarah dari keluarga *kakak: gantian! Kamu udah lama! Ortu: kamu tuh bentar lagi UN! Belajar yang bener!* dan akhirnya selesai!!!

Saya baru sadar... saya bikin crack-pair Belgium-Singapore? Ah, biarinlah.

Saya tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi... terlalu capek... dan menyadari bahwa—bagi saya—chapter ini aneh... terserah para readers lah...

Reviews.... reviews.... *ngelantur*


	7. Daisuki

Meng-update chapter ini butuh waktu yang lama... dan mungkin saya telah melewatinya dengan baik... saya harap =_=;;

**Disclaimer: **saya ga punya Hetalia... *dan selalu berharap, minimal punya action figurenya*

_**(**__**This chapter inspired by: Detonautas – Olhos Certos-Piano Instrumental-)**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sejujurnya, Rio juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu terganggu dengan reaksi Dirk.

Tentu saja, 'keeksistensian'-nya bagi Dirk bukan apa-apa. Hanya sebatas teman lama yang terpaksa menjadi pembantu. Memang akhir-akhir ini Dirk berbuat baik padanya tapi tetap...

Rio memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kamus Jerman super-tebal yang dipegangnya.

Lalu meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"_Bodoh..."_ umpatnya pada diri sendiri. _"Gitu aja dipikirin..."_

Rio menaruh kamusnya di atas meja dan menyadari bahwa dari tadi HP-nya menyala. Dia mengambilnya, SMS dari Lee.

_Katanya mau dateng?_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Rio!!" seru Lee senang saat melihat Rio sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Rio hanya tersenyum kecil. "Hey, adik kecil. Lama ga ketemu, makin manis aja muka," kata Rio jail sambil mencubit pipi Lee.

"Diem," kata Lee manyun sambil menyingkirkan tangan Rio.

Rio tertawa. "Oh ya, yang lain pada kemana?"

"Mama pergi lagi kemarin," kata Lee pelan. "Ga tau kemana, tapi katanya sih pulang minggu depan."

"Oh... Razak?"

"Pergi," kata Lee. "Ayo, ayo, masuk dulu!"

Lee menuntun Rio masuk ke rumah. Rumah itu tidak pernah berubah sejak Rio pindah dari tempat itu beberapa tahun lalu. Furnitur masih sama, masih di posisi itu-itu saja, yang berbeda adalah sepinya suasana rumah.

"Kau jadi pergi?" tanya Lee saat mereka sudah nongkrong di dapur.

Rio mengangguk. "Ya iyalah," katanya sambil mencomot kue coklat. "Oh ya, gimana keadaan disini?"

"Gitu-gitu aja," kata Lee, mengangkat bahu. "Cuma... rada sepi. Razak ama mama kebanyakan ke luar sih... palingan juga aku di kamar, main piano."

"Hmm..."

Hening.

"Oh ya, reaksi Dirk pas tau kau mau pindah gimana?"

"Biasa aja," kata Rio, berusaha terlihat datar.

"Kalo Kiku?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba lompat ke dia?"

"Cuma nanya. Kau udah ngasih tau dia belum?"

"Sekalian aja semua orang dikasih tau..."

"Oi, jawab dong."

"Belum, aku belum ketemu dia akhir-akhir ini. Btw, ngapain juga aku ngasih tau Kiku?"

"Yaah... melihat fakta kalian lumayan deket pas sekolah... kenapa enggak?"

"Iya juga sih..." Rio terdiam sebentar.

Hening.

Sampai suara HP Rio menganggu semua.

Rio mengambil HP-nya dan mengecek SMS.

"Dari siapa?"

"Operator," kata Rio cuek, mengantongi HP-nya lagi. "Oh ya, aku lupa aku harus siap-siap buat nanti..."

Rio bangkit dari kursinya, diikuti Lee. "Yaah... nanti lama ga ketemu deh," kata Lee, tersenyum sedih.

Rio mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu. "Nanti aku pulang deh, kalo ada libur panjang. Jangan sedih gitu dong, dasar baby face."

Lee manyun, tapi ujung-ujungnya juga tersenyum kecil. "Nanti aku ikut ke bandara, deh."

"Jadi penumpang gelap aja," kata Rio, nyengir. "See ya later, baby face."

"Daah, big bro," kata Lee, tersenyum saat Rio berjalan menjauhi rumahnya.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Rio baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko buku dengan buku-buku berbahasa Jerman berjubel di tangannya. Sebenarnya tabungannya untuk membeli buku-buku Sejarah tapi jadinya malah buku-buku sastra Jerman. Yaah... yang penting uang itu ada gunanya.

Baru saja dia keluar dari toko buku, seseorang berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dan Rio menyadarinya langsung begitu melihat wajahnya.

"Kiku?"

Orang itu berbalik, dan tampak sama kagetnya seperti Rio.

"Rio-kun?" balasnya. "Selamat sore. Umm, buku apa itu?"

"Oh, ini?" kata Rio, mengindikasikan buku-buku yang dia pegang. "Buku-buku bahasa Jerman."

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik dengan bahasa Jerman, Rio-kun."

"Enggak... ini... aku... err... aku diterima di universitas di Jerman."

Kiku terdiam sebentar. "Benarkah? Selamat, Rio-kun," katanya, tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Err, ya... terima kasih," kata Rio, agak susah payah menerima tangan Kiku. "Kau sendiri mau beli apa?"

"Oh, aku sedang mencari bacaan menarik, beberapa hari ini rumah terasa membosankan," kata Kiku, tersenyum kecil. "Oh ya, kapan kau pergi Rio-kun?"

"Minggu depan... kalau tidak ada arang melintang. Memang sih tidak akan ada arang melintang, sejak kapan arang punya kaki?"

Kiku tersenyum kecil. "Minggu depan... waktu yang sangat dekat."

"Memang," kata Rio, mengangkat bahu. "Rada berat juga sih, pergi kesana... Dirk masih membutuhkanku tapi sudah jadi mimpiku kuliah di luar negeri."

Kiku menunduk sedikit. "Oh ya... Rio-kun," kata Kiku pelan. "Aku... ada yang ingin aku katakan..."

"Hmm? Apa?" tanya Rio.

Kiku terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Rio hanya mengerutkan kening. "Oh ya, aku pergi dulu ya Kiku. Mau siap-siap dulu," katanya sambil nyengir kecil.

Kiku mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. "Selamat tinggal, Rio-kun," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Daah, Kiku!" kata Rio lalu berbalik ke arah apartemennya.

Saat Rio menjauh, tangan Kiku perlahan terkulai di sampingnya, senyumnya memudar.

"Daisuki..."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Rio memasukkan semuanya ke kopernya, kecuali beberapa bukunya yang akan dia masukkan ke backpack, untuk dibaca selama perjalanan.

Dia melihat kembali selebaran tentang universitas yang akan dia datangi. Dan entah kenapa, sekeras apapun dia berusaha, dia tidak bisa merasa bahagia.

Bukankah ini impiannya? Harapannya sejak kecil? Sejak dia masih setinggi CPU komputer? (ahem... oke, ga segitunya)

Lalu kenapa?

Dia menghela nafas dan melihat sebuah foto yang dia taruh di atas mejanya. Foto itu ditaruh di figura kayu sederhana dengan hiasan pohon kelapa, dan foto itu adalah foto dia, Dirk, Kiku dan Heracles yang sedang menikmati libur musim panas di pantai di dekat Hetalia Academy.

Dia melihat lagi foto itu, dan menyadari bahwa beberapa oknum juga ikut terfoto. Seperti misalnya Alfred dan Feliciano.

Dia tersenyum, kenangan saat musim panas itu memang menyenangkan. Dia masih ingat Ivan yang masih memakai syalnya dikejar-kejar oleh adiknya, Natasha. Dia masih ingat Feliciano berteriak-teriak saat dia masuk ke air hanya untuk bilang, "aku belum makan pasta~!" pada Ludwig yang khawatiran. Dia masih ingat Gilbert yang dikubur sampai leher oleh Francis dan Antonio. Ingatan itu masih ada, dan selalu membuat Rio tertawa sendiri.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sulit dilupakan.

Saat Dirk sedang tertidur, Rio sempat mendengarnya menggumamkan namanya.

Dan Rio kembali memukul kepalanya lagi dengan bukunya, hanya untuk meringis kesakitan lagi.

"_Kenapa...? Itu kan bukan hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan... napa sih? Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh..."_

Rio menatap keluar jendela, melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Selesai!! Selesai!! Chapter ini selesai!! *senam SKJ. Loh?!* saya begitu bersemangat nulis chapter ini tapi jadinya pendek X3 saya pengen menyimpan semua ide fantastik nan absurd saya di chapter terakhir. Hmm... chapter terakhir 8 ato 9 ya? Any suggestions? XD

Aah... saya begitu naksir ama lagu Detonautas – Olhos Certos versi piano-nya :D berkat ini saya bisa mengupdate chapter ini! Btw, lagu itu cocok buat orang yang lagi melancholy atau mau tidur. Highly recommended.

Ada yang setuju dengan pairing Indo-Japan? =w= karena saya mayan rada bosen ama Nether-Indo (biarpun saya menyukainya XD) tapi emang aneh sih kalo mereka berdua... sama-sama uke.

Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!!


End file.
